The life and times of Irina Spalko Volume 4
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: This is the fourth and final volume of Irina Spalko's biography. It is proabably not historically correct. Contains strong violence and sex.
1. The Twenty Ninth Year

The Twenty Ninth Year

Irina was now twenty eight. She and Dovchenko had been married for a year and a month now. They had not been affected by the first year itch at all. They loved each other more and more every day. As they had been married for a little while now Irina had a question to ask Dovchenko.

'Dovchenko?' She asked, sitting on the sofa next to him.

'Yes my amazingly beautiful wife?' He smiled.

'We've been married for a while now and I was wondering if... you wanted children?' Irina asked. He put down the paper he was reading.

'What do you think the answer to that question is going to be?' Dovchenko asked. She looked into his eyes, trying to gage his reaction.

'Hopefully yes?' She said hopefully. He wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in his. She lay back on the sofa, letting him lean over the top of her. He tucked her hair behind her ears.

'I would love to have children with you' He whispered, kissing her again. He gently rubbed where her womb would be. She smiled.

'I'm going to be ovulating soon, so if you want we can start trying then' She grinned.

'Yes! How long will it be?' He asked.

'Two weeks, I'm on my period now' She said.

'Oh that's why we haven't had sex this week' He laughed. She grinned and kissed him.

'I can't wait to have your babies' She smiled.

'Mmm... nor can I' He smiled. She leant back and let him passionately kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned gently.

'You love that don't you?' He murmured as he kissed her neck.

'Mmm... yes I do' She whispered. She always sprayed perfume onto her neck which made it smell amazing in contrast with her soft skin. He loved the taste of her.

'I love you so much' He whispered.

'I love you too baby' She smiled. She glanced over at the clock.

'Oh baby I hate to interrupt but I'm going shopping with Mama today' She said.

'Okay baby, go and get ready' He smiled. She kissed him and then went to shower and change. She was meeting Osaka in the town centre. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her mother.

'Irina!' Dovchenko called as she went to leave.

'Yes darling?' Irina asked.

'Here, have some money to spend' He smiled, holding out twenty rubels.

'Oh Dovchenko! I can't take this! This is a lot of money!' She cried.

'Irina I love you, please take it' He said, kissing her cheek.

'Okay, but I will repay you somehow' She said.

'You will be in two weeks' He smiled.

'Ha ha, thank you baby' She grinned. She gave him one more kiss and then left. She hated walking down the flat stairs by herself. They were loud and echoey and there was a perverted old man who lived on the first floor. He would always wolf whistle at her and make comments as she went past if he saw her. Once he had even shouted out of the window when she was outside. She hated it. He reminded her of Stalin. Stalin had been casually flirting with her since she had arrived at the secret police headquarters. He had appointed her as head of science, as she was so talented. She was his favourite. He hoped to get her in bed but Irina was adament that, that would never happen. Her mother was waiting in the town centre by the fountain as promised.

'Hello my beautiful girlie!' She smiled, hugging and kissing her daughter.

'Hello Mama' Irina smiled.

'You ready to go and spend some money?' Osaka asked.

'Yes I am' Irina grinned.

'Let's go then!' Osaka laughed. They went into a clothes shop. Irina spotted a beautiful dress immediately.

'Oh wow! That's pretty' Irina gasped, pointing to it. It was dark blue with off shouldered sleeves. It was v-necked and quite low cut. It was also quite low down at the back with a beautiful netted pattern.

'It is! And it would suit you as well, what with your amazing curves that I wish I had' Osaka grinned. They went over to it and Irina took it off of the hanger.

'My curves aren't that amazing Mama' Irina laughed. She was an E cup which was pretty big. She hated the fact that her KGB uniform made her look so manly. It was so tight that it surpressed her breasts and made her look flat chested. Many of the men were surprised when she went to dances and other non- uniform events.

'They bloody are! Look at you with your big boobies!' Osaka laughed.

'Mama!' Irina laughed.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, are you going to buy it or not?' Osaka asked. Irina looked at the price tag. It was twenty rubels.

'I can't spend that much on myself!' Irina cried.

'Well who else are you going to spend it on?' Osaka asked.

'Dovchenko?' Irina said.

'Who gave you that money?' Osaka asked.

'Dovchenko' Irina said.

'Exactly! He gave it to you so that you could spend it on yourself, if he wanted to spend it on himself he would have kept it!' Osaka said.

'I just feel really bad about it' Irina said.

'Why?' Osaka asked.

'I just don't feel like I've earnt it' Irina said.

'Irina! You don't have to earn being able to spend some money on yourself! And even if you did I think you've done enough to deserve it!' Osaka cried.

'Hmm... I'm not sure' Irina said.

'Then let me be sure for you, you are buying that dress whether you like it or not!' Osaka grinned. They paid and then decided to get some lunch. Osaka had insisted on paying.

'Pick whatever you want' Osaka smiled.

'May I have the soup?' Irina asked.

'Of course!' Osaka smiled, squeezing her hand.

'Thank you Mama' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome baby' Osaka said. They ordered their food.

'Mama?' Irina asked.

'Yes beautiful' Osaka smiled.

'Dovchenko and I have decided to start trying for a baby' Irina smiled. Osaka gasped and then got up and threw her arms around her across the table.

'Irina! That's great!' Osaka cried.

'Thank you Mama, I can't wait! I've always wanted a child of my own' Irina smiled.

'I know you will treat your child much better than I treated mine' Osaka said.

'Mama, you have made up for it, just forget about that' Irina smiled.

'Thank you baby' Osaka said. The next day Irina's period was finished. She was looking forward to ovulating. She went into work with Dovchenko with a massive smile on her face. The smile vanished when she was among her men as it would be unproffessional and out of her nature. She didn't want to put them into a sense of security. That evening Irina had to stay in late to do an essay for Stalin. Dovchenko went on home, leaving her alone in her office. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Stalin poked his head around the door.

'Rather than you writing that essay by hand, why don't you type it on my typewriter?' He asked.

'Oh no thank you General, I will be perfectly fine' She said.

'No I insist, it is much easier for me to read with my poor eyesight' He said. She sighed.

'Okay' She muttered. She stood up and followed him back to his office. She knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't make any more excuses. She sat down at his desk and used his typewriter to start typing out her essay. He lit a cigar and stood in the window smoking it. He knew Irina didn't smoke so he stayed away from her while doing it. He didn't want to affect her delicate nose and lungs. She was too beautiful to die young.

'You're very beautiful aren't you Irina' Stalin said.

'Not particularly sir but thank you' She said, her eyes squinted in concentration.

'But you are, your eyes in particular' He said.

'Hmmm...' She muttered. He gazed out of the window.

'Too bad you are already married' He said. Irina had kept her maiden name as she didn't want to confuse her men. Although she was now Mrs Spalko.

'Yes, too bad' She murmured.

'It doesn't really matter though' Stalin said. She looked up in suspiscion.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'I mean, I could fuck you and your husband wouldn't have to know about it' Stalin said.

'I don't think so sir' Irina said. He stubbed his cigarette out on the windowsill and walked over to her.

'I think so' He whispered into her ear.

'General please...' She said.

'Why don't you take a break from that essay of yours, stand up against the wall' Stalin said.

'I'm fine thank you' She said.

'It wasn't an offer, it was a command' Stalin said through gritted teeth.

'Sir I really d-' He cut her off.

'Do as you are told now!' He yelled, making her jump. She quickly got up and stood against the wall.

'Hmmm... now let me look at you' He grinned nastily. He unbuttoned her gimnasterka. She tried to stop him but he slapped her across the face. She yelped. He hated hurting her but he had to, to get what he wanted. She let him unbutton it fully, revealing her bra.

'You have a lovely pair don't you' He grinned, staring at her breasts. She just looked at the floor. He leaned in until his nose was touching hers.

'You are such a delecate, flawless beauty, you are very rare' He whispered, his lips almost touching hers. She inhaled sharply.

'Let me go please' She said, refusing to show fear.

'Kiss me' He whispered, ignoring her plea. She tried to pull away.

'Kiss me now!' He commanded. She gave in, seeing this as an oppurtunity. She kissed back for a couple of seconds and then used the distraction to bite his tongue and kick him where it hurt. She tried to run away but he managed to grab her arm and shove her violently back up against the wall.

'Thought you'd get away that easy? How dare you!' He yelled, belting her across the face. She yelped.

'Let me go now!' She cried. She used all of her momentum to shove him off of her and onto the floor. He fell down with a thud and then she ran. She ran out of the building and back to the block of flats. When she got in Dovchenko looked a little bewildered.

'Irina? What's the matter?' He asked. She was now in tears.

'S-s-stalin tried to rape me' She stuttered, visibly shaken. He stood up and went over to her.

'Oh baby! Come here' He cried, holding out his arms. She went into them and snuggled into him. Enjoying his warmth. She sobbed loudly.

'It's okay baby, you're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you' He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She felt safe in his arms.


	2. The Thirtieth Year

The Thirtieth Year

Irina was now twenty nine. They had been married for two years and had been trying for a baby for over a year now and Irina was starting to get a little impatient.

'It will happen when the time is right beautiful!' Dovchenko smiled, reassuringly rubbing her arm, each time she didn't become pregnant.

'I really want to be a Mama' She would say. Dovchenko had just woken up to his naked wife lying next to him. She was on her stomach, her head and one of her hands resting on his chest. The covers were just above her rear. He gently carressed her back, gently rubbing his fingertips up and down. She breathed in harshly and woke up. She smiled at him.

'Morning handsome' She murmured, stretching a little.

'Morning beautiful' He grinned, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

'I'm ovulating again' She smiled.

'Thats great!' He grinned. He leant down and kissed her on the lips, long and deep.

'Maybe we could have a little try now?' She smiled.

'Sounds like a plan!' He laughed, getting on top of her. He kissed her neck gently as he undid her pyjama top.

'At least trying for a baby is fun' She smiled.

'It is' He murmured into her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back. He entered her slowly, making her eyes close and mouth open. Moans started to arise from her throat. He also started to moan and groan, thrusting in and out of her. After an hour they had both climaxed three times. He pulled out.

'We'll let that do the rest of the work' He smiled breathlessly, gently caressing where her womb would be.

'Hopefully it will do what it's supposed to do' She said. She took her original place on his chest and gazed into his eyes.

'Your eyes are so beautiful' He whispered, carressing her back again.

'Mmm... no they're not, they're weird' She said.

'Weirdly beautiful' He smiled, kissing her lips.

'You're very funny Dovchenko' She said. He ignored her.

'You really are so pretty... beautiful in fact' He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

'I'm not arguing with you' She said.

'Then lets not' He smiled. She noticed that he had stopped carressing her back.

'Why have you stopped?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry, did you like that?' He asked, carrying on.

'Very much' She smiled. He leant down and kissed her again.

'Mama's invited us over to have lunch, do you want to go?' She asked.

'Of course I would love to have lunch with the two people that created the most beautiful woman in the world for me' He smiled. She giggled.

'Okay, we'd better get ready then' She laughed. She pulled the sheets around herself and went to get up but he tried to pull them off of her.

'Dovchenko!' She laughed.

'Irina, you don't have to be so self concious! You look amazing naked!' He grinned. She dropped the sheets on the floor.

'Happy?' She asked.

'Very' He smiled, watching her walk into the bathroom. He eyed her up and down. She turned around.

'When I said "lets get ready" I meant both of us' She said.

'Okay, okay' Dovchenko said, holding his hands up and starting to get dressed. They left an hour later. They walked to Osaka and Aleksandr's house as it wasn't very far. He held her hand all the way. They got to the house and knocked on the door. Osaka answered.

'Hello! Come on in!' She gushed.

'Hello Mama' Irina smiled. They followed her into the living room where Aleksandr was already sat.

'Hello my beautiful daughter and handsome son in law' He grinned, hugging Irina and shaking Dovchenko's hand.

'Hello Daddy' Irina smiled. They all sat down.

'So, you two have been married for two years now, any baby plans?' Aleksandr asked. Osaka had obviously not said anything because it was kind of a woman to woman thing.

'Yes, we would like to have children' Dovchenko smiled.

'Ah good, I would love to have a grandchild!' Aleksandr smiled.

'We hope to give you one' Irina smiled, gently tapping her stomach.

'It would be a very beautiful child' Osaka smiled, gently stroking Irina's hair. Even though she was twenty nine, she enjoyed affection from her mother. She had not had much when she was younger.

'Thank you Mama' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome sweetie, so how long have you been with each other altogether now?' Osaka asked.

'Uh... we've known each other for seven years and we've been officially together for... four years' Irina said.

'Wow, a lot has happened in those eight years!' Aleksandr laughed.

'Yes it has!' Dovchenko said. They heard a ping from the kitchen.

'Lunch is ready! I made your favourite Irina! I hope Dovchenko likes it too!' Osaka cried excitedly leading them into the kitchen.

'I love everything you cook Osaka' Dovchenko smiled.

'Thank you sweetheart' Osaka smiled.

'My wife is a very good cook' Aleksandr grinned, kissing her cheek. They all sat down to dinner.

'This smells amazing Mama!' Irina cried.

'Thank you beautiful, tuck in everyone' Osaka grinned. She didn't need to say it twice. Everyone tucked straight in. Irina looked at her family sat around the table. There was something missing. A childs laughter. Irina didn't really seem the motherly type at work but she secretly ached for a baby of her own, to be a Mum. She loved children and Dovchenko knew that she would be a fantastic mother if she was given the chance.

'Well, with any luck, we'll have a beautiful grandchild on the way soon!' Aleksandr grinned.

'With any luck indeed' Irina smiled. She was starting to get a little nervous. She knew it had only been a year but she was finding it very hard to get pregnant. She hoped nothing was wrong. Dovchenko saw her nervousness and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'You'll do it baby' He smiled.

'She certainly will, our Irina can do anything, she is the strongest woman in the world!' Osaka smiled.

'I wouldn't quite go that far Mama' Irina smiled.

'You are Irina, you have been through a lot and come out at the end with a lot of success' Dovchenko smiled.

'Thank you Dovchenko' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome baby' Dovchenko grinned, kissing her cheek gently. She went back to eating her dinner with a measure of reassurance. She hoped that she would become pregnant soon.


	3. The Thirty First Year

The Thirty First Year

Irina was now thirty. She and Dovchenko had been trying for a baby for two years. They had, had no success and Irina was very worried. She hated the prospect of never being a mother. Never having a child of her own to love and nurture.

'Dovchenko I'm really scared' She said.

'You'll get pregnant when the time is right beautiful. You are too amazing for this not to happen for you' He said.

'It's not just for me though, you want a child too' Irina said.

'And we will have one, I can assure you baby' Dovchenko said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. The next month came.

'Dovchenko, I'm late... my period is late!' Irina cried, excitedly. She had been waiting for this for a while now. Dovchenko came running in. He threw his arms around her.

'Could it be? Could you possibly be pregnant!?' He cried.

'Lets go and find out! We are going to the doctors right now!' Irina grinned, grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the front door. They practically ran to the doctors. She ran up to the desk.

'I think I'm pregnant, can I see a doctor?' She asked, trying to contain herself in public.

'Of course, take a seat please' The receptionist said. Irina did as she was told but was squirming with excitement. Dovchenko was pleased to see her so happy for once. Finally after the long wait a doctor came out. He led them into his room.

'Okay Irina, we're going to take a pregnancy test. This will only take a few minutes and then we will tell you the results, okay?' The doctor smiled. Irina nodded eagerly. She did the pregnancy test and then waited in his room with Dovchenko while he analysed the results. She could barely contain her excitement. The doctor came back in, his brow creased.

'I'm afraid the result is negative and I am very sorry to tell you that it will always be negative' The doctor said. Irina's heart dropped and her eyes filled with tears.

'She can't have children?... But why?' Dovchenko asked.

'You have cysts on your ovaries that prevent you from concieving' The doctor said.

'Is there anything you can do?' Dovchenko asked. He shook his head.

'I'm afraid not. I am very sorry... I can see how much you and your wife wanted this' He said. Then he exited the room, leaving them alone. She finally let up and burst into hysterics of tears. Dovchenko's eyes also filled with tears.

'I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry' He whispered. He took her home. She couldn't yet speak. She was so devastated. She sat down on the bed. Finally able to speak, fear swept over her.

'I'm sorry Dovchenko, I know I am worthless and you'll never love me now! My parents won't love me! I can't have children!' Irina cried, rambling.

'Irina-' She cut him off.

'No! You'll want to find someone else who can have children! I wanted to be a Mama so bad and now I can't' She cried.

'Irina! For god sake will you listen to me! I love you more than anything else in the world and you will be a Mama. I will pay any amount of money even throw myself in front of a moving train for you to be a Mama! Don't listen to what the doctors say! They are wrong! You can and will have children Irina! You just have to believe in yourself!' Dovchenko yelled.

'I-I'm sorry' She uttered. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

'I love you Irina, I love you... that's all that matters. Nothing will ever, ever change that' He whispered into her hair.

'I love you too Dovchenko and I'm so sorry' She choked, snuggling into his chest.

'Stop apologising, now come on, have a rest' He whispered, lying down with her. He gently ran his hand up and down her side, kissing her forehead.

'We will have a baby' She whispered.

'Yes baby, we will' He whispered. He wiped her tears and kissed her all over her face. Six months later it was christmas. Irina, Dovchenko, Osaka and Aleksandr were all travelling to Siberia to visit Dovchenko's parents over christmas. His mother had insisted on a big family christmas and had even offered to pay for the plane tickets. She hadn't needed to though. They boarded the plane on christmas eve. It was only a three hour journey from Moscow airport. Irina hadn't told her mother that she couldn't have children. She was afraid that she would go back to her old ways if she did. Mr and Mrs Dovchenko's house was right next to the airport so they found it easily. As soon as they knocked on the door it was opened.

'Hello everyone! Come in! Come in!' Mrs Dovchenko cried excitedly, hugging everyone. She immediately showed everyone their rooms. Irina and Dovchenko shared a room and so did Aleksandr and Osaka. The baby plans came up again over the table again. Irina did what she always did and promised them a healthy grandchild. After the long flight Irina and Dovchenko were tired so they took off to bed early. She snuggled into his chest.

'The bed is very comfortable' Irina smiled.

'Mmm.. it is, even more with you in it with me' He grinned, kissing her.

'Mmm... really?' She grinned, raising an eyebrow seductively. He started to kiss her more deeply. Each kiss lasting for a minute. They spent half an hour just kissing each other.

'Merry christmas darling' He whispered into her ear. Then he switched the light off. He loved watching and feeling her get comfortable next to him. She always slept with her head on his chest or he would snuggle into her back which he loved just as much. They loved holding each other and being held.

'Merry christmas handsome' She whispered. Then they fell asleep. The next morning Irina discovered yet again that she was late. She had been late for the past three months. It was only 7:00am and Dovchenko was asleep so she sneaked some clothes on and went to the doctors. She didn't want to get her hopes up so she didn't get excited at all. She just asked to see a doctor and waited. A doctor came out almost straight away as it was so early in the morning. He led her to his room.

'Okay Irina, this will only take a few minutes' He smiled. Irina waited impatiently. Although she wasn't getting her hopes up she was a little excited to see the result. The doctor came back a few minutes later.

'Congratulations, you are pregnant' He beamed. Irina's mouth opened wide and she burst into tears.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!' She cried, practically hugging the doctor.

'Is this something you've wanted for a long time?' He asked.

'Yes! Yes! Nearly three years!' She cried, trying to hold herself together.

'I tell you what, as you are my only patient this morning, I could let you hear the heartbeat on the Doppler' He smiled. Her eyes widened.

'Yes! Yes!' She cried.

'Okay, okay!' He grinned. He led her into a another room and sat her down on the couch. He switched on the doppler and pressed it to Irina's stomach. There was a printout coming out of a machine on the other side of the room. The doctors brow creased and Irina's heart dropped as she saw the same look the other doctor had given her when he had told her she couldn't have children.

'I-is something wrong?' She dared to ask.

'Hang on a second, let me just check' He said, going over to the printout. His eyes widened suddenly.

'What's the matter!? Is something wrong with the baby!?' Irina asked frantically.

'No! No! I seem to be getting two heartbeats on the doppler' He said.

'But that's normal... mine and the babys, right?' She asked.

'Counting yours I'm getting three heartbeats' He said.

'Does that mean!?' She cried.

'Yes, congratulations! You're having twins!' He beamed. Irina passed out in shock. She awoke to the doctor slapping her gently.

'Oh! I'm sorry... finding out I'm pregnant and with twins is just... amazing!' She cried.

'I know! You can go home now Miss Spalko' He smiled. He didn't need to tell her twice. She ran home as fast as she could. When she got home everyone was sat in the living room. Dovchenko stood up.

'Irina!? Where have you been!? We were worried about y-... what's happened!? You look ecstatic!' He laughed.

'I have a little announcement for everyone, you might want to sit down Dovchenko' Irina smiled.

'Irina... whats going on?' Dovchenko asked, taking a seat.

'I'm pregnant... with twins!' She cried. Suddenly screams of joy erupted from the room. Then they turned into sobs.

'Oh sweetie I'm so happy! So happy!' Dovchenko cried, bawling his eyes out.

'We're going to be granparents!' Osaka cried.

'That's the best christmas present ever!' Dovchenko grinned, wiping his tears away and kissing her on the forehead. Irina was going to be a mother!


	4. The Thirty Second Year

The Thirty Second Year

Irina was now thirty one and the babies were due the next month on June 22nd. She was eight months pregnant and had a very, very big baby bump. She had left work for maternity leave a month prior as she couldn't do her job properly. Stalin had been most unimpressed with her pregnancy. Dovchenko had been so good to her over the past few months. He had massaged her shoulders and back. He had fed her cravings. He would rub her bump for her if she was in pain and he was very connected to her as well. More than he had been before. Irina had just woken up in the night with bad pains in her stomach. The babies were kicking hard too. She winced a little. Dovchenko woke up with her sudden movement.

'What's the matter gorgeous?' He whispered. She jumped, not knowing that he had woken up.

'The babies are kicking hard, it's very painful' She whispered back. She sat on the edge of the bed. He got up and knelt down behind her. He rubbed her back gently.

'Okay baby' He whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes.

'I'm sorry for waking you' She whispered.

'It's okay beautiful, come on, I'll help you get back to sleep' He smiled. She lay back with him in the bed.

'Thank you handsome' She whispered, kissing his cheek.

'That's okay gorgeous, now turn over so I can snuggle into that lovely back of yours' He smiled, gently kissing her neck. She turned over and backed up so that her back was up against his chest. He was so warm and snuggly despite his muscles. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into the back of her neck. He gently rubbed her baby bump, soothing the pain.

'Mmmm... that's better' She whispered. Then he listened to her breath go sound again. He could feel the babies tiny feet kicking against the lining over her womb. They didn't know the sex of the babies as it was not possible to know. He fell asleep with the knowledge that both of their babies were healthy. A month later it was Irina's due date. She was very excited even though she knew that most babies didn't come on their due date. She had decided to have a natural birth with no help whatsoever. Just Dovchenko by her side, which was enough. Dovchenko and Osaka were going to be in the room while she had the babies and Dovchenko's family were going to come down the day after as they could not predict exactly when the twins were going to arrive. She had felt nothing all day.

'Oh I want them to come now!' Irina cried.

'I know sweetheart so do I but they'll come when they're ready' Dovchenko smiled.

'That's worrying because it took them three years to actually get there in the first place!' Irina cried.

'I don't think it will take them that long to come out' Dovchenko laughed.

'I should hope not! I want to see them! I want to know whether they are boys or girls or both!' Irina cried.

'It's all very exciting I know' Dovchenko smiled. He gently rubbed her bump. She was going to miss being pregnant but she couldn't wait for her babies to arrive. Nothing happened until the 2nd July. Irina was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't get to sleep because she was having pains in her stomach. Dovchenko was fast asleep. Suddenly liquid flowed down through the middle of her legs, waking him up.

'Oh my god! That babies are coming!' Irina cried, excitedly. They briefly hugged and then Dovchenko drove them to the hospital. Irina sat in the car with her hospital bag on her lap. It had been sitting there for just over two weeks now. She was so excited. When they got to the hospital they were taken to a labour room. She was already three centimetres dilated and she hadn't had that much pain. She had felt twinges before her waters had broken but that was it. Although it was very late she wasn't tired at all. It was 2:00am. They were told that the twins would be there at some point that day but they couldn't exactly say when. Dovchenko telephoned Osaka despite it being so late as he knew that she would tell him off if he didn't ring her as soon as they got to the hospital.

'What time do you call this?' She called down the phone set.

'I've just called to tell you that you will be a grandma today and I thought you might want to witness it' Dovchenko said. There was a loud squeal on the phone.

'Aleksandr! Aleksandr! Irina's gone into labour! I'll be right there Dovchenko!' She cried. Then she put the phone down. At 7:00am Irina was in intense pain. She was squeezing Dovchenko's hand really hard but he didn't mind. He gently stroked her forehead.

'You are doing great beautiful, you're doing fantastic' He smiled, kissing her gently on the cheek. She nodded in appreciation while breathing hard. A midwife came in to check how dilated she was. She was now eight centimetres and almost ready to give birth! This filled her with even more determination. At 9:00am she was ready to push.

'Come on baby! You can do it! Just push!' Dovchenko cried, encouragingly. It worked and at 9:15am the first twin was born.

'It's a baby girl!' The midwife smiled. Irina undid her hospital gown so that the baby girl could keep warm on her chest. Tears of happiness streamed down her face and Dovchenko's.

'Well done baby, you did so good! You did so good!' He cried, kissing her repeatedly all over her face. Osaka was sobbing with happiness. At 9:20am the second twin was born.

'It's a baby boy!' The midwife smiled. Valena Irina Spalko Dovchenko and Alexai Antonin Spalko Dovchenko were born on 2nd July 1952 at 9:15am and 9:20am.

'I'm a Mama! And you're a Daddy!' Irina cried happily. It was an hour after the birth and Osaka and Dovchenko had held both twins.

'You are going to be an absolutely fantastic mother Irina Spalko, a lot better than I ever was' Osaka smiled.

'Thank you Mama' She smiled. They were allowed to go home three days later. Although they had a nursery for the twins, Irina wanted them by her side at all times until they were at least five months old. She had them in small moses baskets. One on Dovchenko's side of the bed and one on Irina's. It was nightime and Valena had just woken up crying. Irina and Dovchenko both woke up.

'Don't worry about it beautiful, I'll do it' He smiled, kissing her forehead.

'Okay baby, thank you' Irina smiled. He gently picked up Valena.

'It's okay sweetie, Daddy's here' He cooed. He rocked her gently. Irina watched from the bed.

'You're an amazing father' She smiled.

'I do my best. You are and even more amazing mother' He smiled.

'I try my best' She laughed. He smiled at her and then looked back down at Valena. She had Irina's eyes. Osaka had commented on the fact that she looked just like Irina when she had been that age. Alexai looked more like Dovchenko from what they could gather.

'Ooh, actually, I think she wants something that only her Mama can give her' He smiled. Irina held out her arms.

'Is my baby girl hungry? Come on then' She cooed. Alexai was still sleeping soundly. She took a breast out of her nightgown and let Valena latch on. Dovchenko went over to check on Alexai.

'Fast asleep' Dovchenko whispered.

'Lucky boy' Irina smiled. Valena spent half an hour feeding and then Irina lay her back down to go to sleep.

'No doubt as soon as we go back to sleep Alexai will want feeding' Dovchenko laughed.

'Yes, no doubt' Irina smiled. Then she snuggled into her husbands chest, content that she had two healthy babies on either side of her.


	5. The Thirty Third Year

The Thirty Third Year

Irina was now thirty two. Valena and Alexai were now one. Irina loved being a mother so much and she was fantastic at it. She was a natural. Dovchenko also enjoyed the new responsibility and loved watching Irina mother them. She was so happy but she was just so tired all of the time. They had started arguing a little and were more stressed. They loved each other to bits but sometimes they just couldn't find time for that love anymore. Irina had gone back to work and they took the twins with them. She would have Valena and he would have Alexai in the morning and then they would swap in the afternoon so they would get an equal amount of time with both babies.

'You're a pretty girlie aren't you sweetie!' Irina cooed, gently boucing Valena on her lap.

'Wa!' Valena cried happily. Irina placed a kiss on her forehead and then sat her on the floor with her toys. Both twins were learning how to walk. Valena pushed herself up and held onto the desk.

'Clever girl! Can you walk for Mama!?' Irina smiled. She took one step and then tripped and fell with a thump.

'Are you okay sweetheart?' Irina asked, gently picking her up again and checking her knees. She looked fine.

'Mama' Valena suddenly cooed. Irina's eyes widened. Had she really just said her first word?

'Did you just say-' Irina was cut off.

'Mama!' Valena grinned. Irina kissed her all over her face.

'Clever girl!' She cried, a tear of happiness running down her face. 'Mama' had been her first word. She picked up the telephone on her desk and rang Dovchenko's office.

'Hello?' He called down the phone.

'Valena just said her first word!' Irina cried.

'Oh my god! I was just about to call you to say that Alexai just called me Dada!' Dovchenko cried. She started to laugh.

'They both said their first words at the same time!' She beamed.

'Yes they did!' Dovchenko smiled.

'I'd better get back to work anyway honey, I love you' Irina said.

'I love you more' Dovchenko said, then he put the phone down.

'You and your brother are very clever babies! Yes you are!' Irina cooed, boucing Valena up and down on her knees. She was looking more and more like Irina every day. She had jet-black hair which she was in pigtails and she had piercing icy blue eyes. Alexai looked just like Dovchenko, blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He had Irina's smile though. Stalin had died of a stroke the year before so Irina was happier at work. She wouldn't have taken her children in if he had still worked there. She didn't trust him at all. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Irina called. It was Dimitri Voldorov. Irina put Valena down with her toys again.

'Hello Colonel Spalko, I've got some reports for you to have a look at' Dimitri smiled.

'Ah thank you' Irina smiled, retrieving them.

'Hello Valena, is your brother with your Daddy? You having a good time with your Mama at work? Yeah?' Dimitri cooed, kneeling down to Valena's level. Irina smiled.

'She just spoke her first word' Irina said.

'Aw wow! Clever just like her mother then!' He grinned, gently pinching Valena's cheek.

'She's getting there' Irina smiled.

'Are you planning to have anymore?' Dimitri asked.

'Hmmm, well, these two are quite enough for now but maybe when they are a little older I'd like another one. Give it another year I guess' Irina smiled.

'Sounds good, anyway I'll leave you to look at those reports and I'll see you later. Bye little lady!' Dimitri smiled, waving to Valena.

'Ga ga!' Valena cooed, waving back. Irina gently stroked her head and got to work. At lunchtime Dovchenko came into her office to eat his lunch.

'Oh I've missed you my little baby boy!' Irina smiled, picking up Alexai. She kissed his forehead and held him close.

'He's been good as gold as usual, how's Valena been?' Dovchenko asked.

'The same, she just had a little chat with Dimitri' Irina said.

'Oh did you now' Dovchenko smiled, picking up Valena and kissing the top of her head. They fed them both and then put them in their prams to have a nap. Then they sat down to lunch.

'Dovchenko?' Irina asked.

'Yes gorgeous?' Dovchenko smiled.

'Do you want anymore children?' Irina asked.

'I'd love to have another one, if you want one?' Dovchenko smiled.

'I'd really like to have one more' Irina said.

'We've had such a good experience with these two, I love being a father' Dovchenko smiled.

'I know, I love being a mother. I loved being pregnant!' Irina grinned.

'When do you want to start trying?' Dovchenko asked.

'I don't know, another year?' Irina asked.

'Don't you think maybe we should start trying around now, given our luck last time we tried to concieve' Dovchenko said.

'I guess, it did take us three years last time. Even though it was worth it, I just think it would be easier if we started trying now' Irina said.

'Yeah, when are you next ovulating?' Dovchenko asked.

'Now actually' Irina smiled.

'We'll have a fun night tonight then' Dovchenko grinned. She rolled her eyes.

'It's not fair, you get to have all the fun. You put it inside me then I have to carry it and squeeze it out!' Irina laughed.

'True' Dovchenko said. She got up and went over to him. She sat on his lap and gave him a long and deep kiss on the lips.

'Mmm... what was that for beautiful?' Dovchenko murmured.

'Because I love you' Irina smiled.

'And I love you too' Dovchenko smiled. He gently kissed her neck and rubbed her back.

'Mmm.. you know I love that' Irina whispered, leaning her head back for more.

'Mmmm... you taste soo good' Dovchenko murmured in between kisses. Suddenly they heard crying. Alexai had woken up.

'I'll get it' Irina smiled, kissing his lips one more time. At the end of the day they wheeled Valena and Alexai home in their prams. They had to use the lift to get to their flat now. It was a three bedroom flat so if they had another child there would be room. That night they put the twins to bed in their nursery. They were in their own cots now. Then they retreated to their own bedroom. Irina got ready for bed and slipped under the covers while Dovchenko did the same. He got on top of her and gently kissed her on the lips.

'I love you so fucking much' He whispered.

'I love you too' She whispered. He wasted no time as she was already aroused. He slipped inside her and started to move backwards and forwards slowly. She inhaled sharply and started to moan, making small keening noises. He picked up the pace and drove in harder and faster. Her breathing became quicker and so did his. She started to move with him, enhancing the pleasure. He kissed her neck and used his hands to play with her nipples gently.

'I'm gonna come Dovchenko!' She cried lustfully.

'So am I!' He cried, lustfully as well. They climaxed together moaning with each other and riding out the pleasure. He pulled out and kissed her on the lips one last time before laying beside her. She lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her hand gently, kissing her forehead.

'Well that was fun' He whispered.

'It certainly was. Goodnight Dovchenko' Irina whispered.

'Goodnight Irina' He whispered. They kissed and then turned the light off. Four months later Irina was suspisciously tired and was very ill. She stayed in bed all day and didn't go into work for a week. Dovchenko tried to look after her as best as he could but he couldn't have any time off of work because they needed the money. At the weekend they decided to go to the doctors to see what was wrong.

'What seems to be the problem?' The doctor asked.

'I've been very ill recently and I've been really tired' Irina said.

'Okay, I'm just going to check your heartbeat' He said. He used a doppler to check her heartbeat and he also listened inside her stomach as well. Suddenly he jumped. Irina's eyes widened.

'Is something wrong?' Dovchenko asked.

'Can I do a pregnancy test on you please?' He asked. Irina's mouth opened.

'Yes of course!' She smiled. They did a pregnancy test and Irina waited for the results. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much but she was very excited. The doctor came back.

'Congratulations, you're pregnant!' The doctor beamed.

'Oh my god! So quick as well!' Irina cried. Dovchenko hugged and kissed her.

'Well done baby!' He cried.

'That's not all. You see, I wanted to do a pregnancy test because I heard the heartbeats on the doppler' The doctor said.

'Heartbeats? How many?' Irina asked.

'Well counting yours as well three' The doctor said.

'So... we're having twins again!?' Irina cried.

'Yes' The doctor said.

'That's fantastic!' Irina cried, bursting into tears. They were both so happy!


	6. The Thirty Fourth Year

The Thirty Fourth Year

Irina was now thirty three. She was 9 months pregnant with the second pair of twins. Valena and Alexai were almost two and were too young to really understand that two more babies were joining the family. Irina was so excited to meet her to new babies and so were her parents. Osaka's face was priceless when Irina told her and Aleksandr.

'I'm pregnant' Irina smiled.

'What!? Oh my god! That's brilliant!' Osaka cried, running over to Irina and hugging her.

'I know! There's another bit of news though' Irina said.

'Whats that?' Osaka asked.

'It's twins again' Irina beamed. Osaka's eyes widened to the size of two saucers.

'Oh my god! You'll have four children!? Do you have the room?' Osaka asked.

'Yes, if it's a boy and a girl, Valena can share a room with the girl and Alexai can share a room with the boy' Irina smiled.

'But what if it's two girls or two boys?' Osaka asked.

'Then I guess we'll have to move' Irina said.

'Have you got the money?' Osaka asked.

'Mama we are both colonels, of course we have. We wouldn't have tried for another baby if we didn't' Irina said.

'Sorry. I'm so, so happy for the both of you! So quick as well!' Osaka cried. Irina was surprised that the first time they had tried she had become pregnant. She still couldn't quite believe it. She would sit and look at her bump for hours at night wondering why she was blessed with so many miracles. A wonderful husband, two soon to be four amazing children, a supportive family, a brilliant job, a great home. She had everything. It made her wonder if something was going to come down and tear it all apart. She shook those thoughts from her head.

'Are you still up looking at our babies?' Dovchenko murmured from his pillow.

'Yes' Irina smiled, running her hand up and down the bump.

'They're going to be here soon' He smiled. She was already two weeks overdue.

'I hope so, I can't wait to meet them' Irina beamed.

'Maybe you should get some sleep, you're not going to get much when they come' Dovchenko smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

'Mmm... okay, but you've got to play with my hair!' Irina grinned.

'You know I'll do that anyway' He smiled. She took her usual position on his chest while he gently played with her silky black hair. She closed her eyes and smiled in contentment as she felt a small kick on her stomach.

'I felt that' Dovchenko whispered. She giggled and then fell asleep. Valena and Alexai had gone to stay at Osaka and Aleksandr's house just in case the babies came that weekend. The next afternoon Irina was eating lunch when she felt liquid trickle down her leg. She stood up and water gushed from between her legs.

'Dovchenko! The babies are coming!' Irina called. He ran out, grabbed her overnight bag and escorted her to the car. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. The labour was really quick. It was only three hours long.

'Come on sweetheart! Push!' Dovchenko cried, holding onto her hand. She pushed and panted until both babies were out. On 31st May 1954 at 3:00pm Jayne Natalia Spalko Dovchenko was born. The second baby came out pretty fast after Jayne. At 3:05pm Deleyna Marina Spalko Dovchenko was born.

'Aww they're both so beautiful!' Irina cried.

'Just like their mother! Oh look! Jayne's got your eyes and hair colour already!' Dovchenko cried.

'She has! And Deleyna has your blonde hair!' Irina smiled. They both had quite a lot of hair. Later in the day Osaka and Aleksandr brought Valena and Alexai to see the babies. They could both walk steadily now and ran in to see their new sisters.

'I missed you two so much!' Irina grinned hugging them both.

'Do you want to see your new sisters?' Dovchenko asked.

'Yes!' They both cheered.

'Okay then, this is Jayne and Mama's got Deleyna' Dovchenko smiled, turning Jayne so that they could see her.

'They very pretty' Alexai smiled, shyly.

'They are aren't they handsome' Irina smiled. Osaka and Aleksandr helped them hold both babies. Irina was breast feeding again so they couldn't give them a bottle.

'I wuv them wery much' Valena smiled, kissing them both on the forehead. Irina smiled at them. They were such a happy family. She was very excited to be going home the next day.

'We're going to have to move when they get a little older, do you think we should start looking now?' Dovchenko asked.

'Yeah, we'll have a look around' Irina smiled. She had dug out Valena and Alexai's old moses baskets and put them on each side of the bed.

'Now you can actually watch them for yourself' Dovchenko laughed. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

'You have done a great job gorgeous, you should be very proud' He whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed him.

'So have you handsome' She whispered back.

'Anymore children?' He asked.

'No I think four is enough' She laughed.

'I think so too' He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. That November Dovchenko found a nice little house in the centre of Moscow, not far from the KGB headquarters. It had four bedrooms and was perfect for them. Jayne and Valena would go in one room, Alexai in another, Deleyna in another and then Irina and Dovchenko would have the other room.

'This house is amazing!' Irina grinned as they entered the front door.

'I know! Do you like it Valena and Alexai?' Dovchenko asked.

'Yes wery much!' They both squealed running upstairs to claim their rooms.

'Full of beans' Irina grinned.

'As always' Dovchenko laughed.

'Right, let's get unpacking then' Irina smiled. Opening a box and a new chapter in her life.


	7. The Thirty Fifth Year

The Thirty Fifth Year

Irina was now thirty four. Valena and Alexai had just turned three and Jayne and Deleyna were one. The past year had flown by with their new house. They were so happy there and it had an amazing back garden for the children to play in. Irina and Dovchenko had bought a garden shed, baby proofed it and turned it into a small playhouse for Valena, Jayne and Deleyna to play in. Alexai wasn't that keen on playing Mums and Dads with plastic kitchens and dolls so they had built him a sandpit for him to play in. He liked having his toy diggers and tractors in there. Irina and Dovchenko would just sit out in the garden and watch what they had made over the last three years. They were so happy. Jayne and Deleyna were learning to walk and had already spoken their first words. Valena and Alexai could already speak well. Irina didn't like to tell them off but she was firm on them if they did something wrong. They didn't do anything often though. She wanted to teach them martial arts and fencing when they were a little older but only if they wanted to. She wasn't going to force anything on them as she didn't want them to feel the way she did.

'Jayne and Valena look just like you' Dovchenko smiled as they watched their children play.

'They do I suppose, except, they are a lot prettier' Irina said. Jayne had the same bob cut that Irina had, had when she was that age and also had now. Valena always wore her hair in plaits or pigtails. She didn't like to have it down or in a ponytail as it annoyed her. Irina couldn't think why. Valena and Alexai didn't go to nursery as Irina wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. She took them to work and set up educational but fun activities on a play table that she had bought to put in her office. She took them with her so much that she found it useful for them to have a play area. In fact, half of her office was like a mini nursery! The other colonels sometimes brought their children and babies in to play with Valena, Alexai, Jayne and Deleyna. Irina was glad of this as the one thing she was worried about was them not making enough friends because they didn't go to nursery with other children. She didn't find it hard or stressful to look after them as they were all so good and quiet.

'It must be hard with all of these children running around' Dimitri grinned.

'Not really, they're usually very quiet so I can get on with my work. Sometimes they need some help doing something but I can usually find the time' Irina said.

'My children are a nightmare, I would never be able to bring them to work. They are nowhere near as well behaved as your children!' He laughed.

'How many do you have?' Irina asked.

'Nine' He said.

'Wow! That's a lot, how do you manage?' Irina asked.

'I guess I'm just lucky that I've got a big family, so there's always someone else to help me along with my wife Petrova' Dimitri smiled.

'Yes, my parents help me out now and again. The kids love staying there' Irina said.

'I bet they were thrilled to bits when you had two sets of twins' Dimitri grinned.

'Yes they were. Plus it was better for me as I only had to get pregnant twice and I got four babies out of it!' Irina smiled.

'That is a good deal. You are blessed with miracles aren't you?' Dimitri smiled.

'I certainly am. I've got the best life that anyone could have ever dreamed of' Irina said.

'You definately deserve it. You've worked hard to achieve it, you should be proud of yourself' He said, patting her on the shoulder.

'Thank you' Irina smiled.

'I'll be off now, I'll leave you to deal with your mini nursery' He laughed.

'Okay! Bye!' Irina smiled. She found that she had finished all of her work so she went over to see the children.

'What are you doing Jayne?' Irina asked.

'Wa!' Jayne cried, clapping her hands. She was sitting on the floor rolling a ball around. Irina picked her up gently and hugged her close. Deleyna crawled over so she picked her up too. They didn't join in with the educational activities as they were too young. Irina would wait until they were three too.

'Mama loves her babies soo much!' Irina smiled, kissing both of them.

'Wa wa!' They both chorused together. Irina thought of when she was one:

_'Irina sweetheart! Are you splashing Mama?' Osaka grinned._

_'Wa wa!' Baby Irina cried, happily clapping her hands. She reached into the bath water and pulled out a yellow rubber duck. She put it in her mouth._

_'Ah ah! No Irina!' Osaka said firmly. She gently took it from the baby girl and put it in the water. She lifted the baby girl out and dried her with a warm towel. She sat her on the counter and pulled the towel around her shoulders to cover her up while she fetched her baby grow from the next room. She wasn't worried about baby Irina falling as she was very well balanced. Suddenly Aleksandr burst in. Irina swung her head around and her eyes widened. _

_'Aleksandr! This is mine and baby Irina's private time together! Don't just come in like that!' Osaka cried. Irina burst into tears. He had shocked her. _

_'Aww sweetie don't cry! Get out now!' Osaka cried. Aleksandr huffed loudly and slammed the door making baby Irina squeal and cry harder. Osaka gently picked the naked baby girl up and hugged her close. She gently rubbed her back and rocked her. She calmed down and Osaka wiped her tears._

_'Now come on, let's do your baby massage before we put your baby grow on' Osaka smiled, laying her down on a mat and putting baby oil on her hands. She started to gently massage baby Irina's front._

_'There we go! Isn't that nice' Osaka cooed._

_'Wa wa!' Irina grinned. Osaka gently kissed down her tummy and kissed her feet. Then she turned her over and started to rub her back. She kissed each of Irina's small buttocks gently._

_'You have such a cute little bottom!' Osaka smiled. When they'd finished Osaka dressed her in a nightime babygrow. She took her into the nursery for babytime. She decided to do something different with babytime that night. She lifted baby Irina so that she was flat across her lap. The baby girl didn't quite know what was going on as this wasn't what usually happened. Osaka gently undid the poppers on her babygrow around her stomach area and gently kissed her tummy. She wanted to have more connection with the baby girl. She used the time to help baby Irina explore her body. Showing her, her hands and feet, combing her hair and tickling her. She spent half an hour doing this until baby Irina was tired. She lay the tiny baby girl down to sleep in her cot, tucked her in, put a soother in and put her teddy in her arms. She patted her to sleep which didn't take long and then slowly went out of the room and shut the door. Later that night when Osaka was asleep, Aleksandr got up. He crept down the hallway to baby Irina's room. He opened the door. She was fast asleep, her chest moving up and down. She had a contented smile on her face. She twitched in her sleep and let out a small 'wa wa'. She looked so adorable. This wasn't enough for Aleksandr. In fact it made him want to hurt even more. He turned the light on which only made her stir. _

_'Right, if that's not enough for you, you little bitch then maybe this is!' He whispered. He walked over to the cot, ripped the covers off of her. He pulled her teddy out of her arms and yanked her soother from her mouth. Her eyes opened. She was half asleep and didn't quite know what was going on._

_'Wa wa' She murmured grumpily at being woken. Then he grabbed her violently by the back of the baby grow and whirled her around the room again and again, making her dizzy. He picked up the pace making her squeal. She didn't like it at all. She started to cry. He threw her on the floor and beat her. _

_'How dare you think you can dictate when I come in the bathroom! You stupid little bitch!' He screamed at her. Osaka woke with a start. She ran into Irina's room and found her crying on the floor._

_'What have you done!? She was fast asleep! Why the hell would you do that!?' Osaka yelled. She picked the crying baby up._

_'I have had enough of her!' Aleksandr yelled._

_'I'm going to spend the night in here with her, just get out' Osaka said, too exhausted to argue. She gently rocked the baby girl and cleaned her up. She tucked her back in and patted her to sleep. _

A lot had changed since then and Irina was a lot happier. She tried to shake all memory of her bad childhood away from her mind now and focus more on making her childrens a good one. She wanted them to remember she and Dovchenko as the loving and doting parents who would give their lives to make sure they were safe. The parents who made them feel more wanted and loved than anyone else. Irina wouldn't care if they lost a race or didn't win any awards in their lives. She just wanted them to know that she and Dovchenko were always there for them. That night when Dovchenko was asleep, Irina crept into Valena and Jayne's room. She gently kissed them both on the forehead and whispered:

'Mama loves you more than life itself' to each of them. She then went and did the same to Alexai and Deleyna. She loved them so much. She couldn't see how anyone could have the heart to hurt their child. All she wanted to do was protect them and love them with all she had. She went back to bed.

'Where did you go darling?' Dovchenko asked.

'I went to check on the children' Irina smiled, getting back into bed. She resumed her position on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

'You're such an amazing mother' He whispered.

'You're such an amazing father' She whispered. She kissed his lips.

'We are going to love our children more than anything' He smiled.

'We already do' Irina grinned. And it was true.


	8. The Thirty Sixth Year

The Thirty Sixth Year

Irina was now thirty five. Valena and Alexai were now four and Jayne and Deleyna were two. Irina and Dovchenko had just found out that they would be going on a mission the next year for the first time since the children were born. They would be kidnapping Indiana Jones and forcing him to help them find the skull. She didn't particularly want to hurt anyone so she would do her best with just threats.

'We can't take the kids with us! It's too dangerous' Irina said.

'And we can't drop out either, we'd lose our jobs and that would be even worse for the kids' Dovchenko said.

'Valena and Alexai will be nearly five and Jayne and Deleyna nearly three next year. I don't know if we can leave them' Irina said.

'They could stay with my parents or yours' Dovchenko said.

'I know but I don't like the thought of leaving them for so long, so young' Irina said.

'We're going to have to Irina!' Dovchenko cried.

'I know! If only we could take them with us' Irina said.

'Well we can't. They'll stay at your parents house as it's closest and that's the end of it. You can see them when we bring the alien corpse back for examination!' Dovchenko yelled.

'What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you shouting at me!?' Irina yelled back.

'Because I am so frustrated with you always risking our jobs because you don't want to be away from the kids!' Dovchenko yelled.

'They're our kids Dovchenko! I want to spend time with them!' She yelled.

'I know you do and so do I but going on missions is part of our job! You can see them when we come back. It's only a six month mission and you'll come back to Moscow half way through anyway!' Dovchenko cried.

'Stop shouting at me!' Irina cried. She went into the bedroom and slammed the door. They were both so tired all the time from constantly looking after and entertaining four children and working. They grown apart so much. They still loved each other of course but they just couldn't be bothered to show it anymore. Sometimes they could barely stand the sight of one another. Every conversation they had would end in a heated argument. They tried not to argue in front of the kids but sometimes it was inevitable. Irina would usually take them into one of their rooms to play with the toys, just to get them out of the way of it all and for herself to have some peace with them. She felt that Dovchenko no longer enjoyed being a father. He always acted as if they were all trouble, including Irina. They hadn't kissed properly for over a year and they hadn't even hugged for longer than that. They slept on different sides of the bed at night and they woke up that way.

'Mama do you still love us?' Valena asked.

'Of course I do gorgeous, I love you all more than anything else in the universe' She smiled, kissing all of their foreheads.

'Why do you and Daddy shout so much?' Alexai asked.

'Mama and Daddy are just very tired at the moment because we have a lot of work' Irina said.

'Do you and Daddy still love each other?' Valena asked.

'Yes we love each other very much' Irina smiled, although she wasn't too sure that he loved her as much as she loved him.

'Mama very pretty!' Jayne grinned, snuggling into Irina's chest.

'Aww thank you sweetheart, you are very beautiful' Irina smiled, kissing her on the cheek gently.

'I think Mama very pretty too!' Deleyna cried, running over.

'And you are very beautiful Deleyna. You are all beautiful' Irina smiled. Valena and Alexai were going to be starting school in the September of that year. Irina couldn't believe it. It seemed like the day before that she had found out she was pregnant with them and heard their heartbeats for the first time.

'You are all growing up so fast!' Irina said, stroking Valena's hair.

'I know Mama! I'm starting school this year!' Valena smiled.

'And me!' Alexai grinned.

'Are you excited?' Irina asked.

'Yes!' Alexai and Valena chorused.

'That's very good to hear. I was very nervous on my first day of school' Irina said.

'You can remember?' Valena asked.

'Yes I can' Irina smiled.

'Was it nice at your school?' Alexai asked.

'Not really but that was in the olden days, it's better now' Irina smiled. Irina knew for a fact that they would both make lot's of friends. Jayne and Deleyna would too when they started school in two years. That night Irina didn't feel like sleeping in the bed with Dovchenko so she crept into Valena and Jayne's room. Jayne was in a small bed but Valena was in a full size one.

'Valena sweetie?' Irina whispered.

'Yes Mama?' A sleepy voice murmured.

'Sorry to wake you sweetie, do you mind if Mama sleeps in your bed with you?' Irina whispered.

'Come in Mama' Valena whispered. Irina pulled back the covers and slipped in next to Valena. Valena turned over and snuggled into Irina's neck. Irina kissed the top of her head and buried her nose in her hair.

'I love you sweetie, always remember that' Irina whispered.

'I love you too Mama' Valena whispered, gently placing a kiss on her neck. The next morning Dovchenko was confused as to why he did not wake up next to his wife. He waited until they were at work and Dimitri was free to watch the kids for a few minutes and then he went to Irina's office.

'I need to talk to you right now, privately' Dovchenko said through clenched teeth. She looked unsure but agreed anyway. She followed him to an empty room.

'What do you want?' Irina asked.

'Last night I went to bed with my wife lying next to me, I woke up this morning with her not lying next to me. Can you elaborate on that?' He asked, trying to remain calm.

'I spent the night in Valena's bed' Irina said.

'Why?' Dovchenko asked.

'Do you want to know the truth?' She asked.

'Preferably' Dovchenko said.

'The truth is, I am absolutely fed up of every conversation we have turning into an argument, I am fed up with sharing a bed with the man I don't think even loves me anymore or wants to be with me, I am fed up with you always shouting at me because I would rather spend time with the kids that gallvant off on some stupid mission. I gave up all of the phsycic crap years ago, I don't want it brought up again!' Irina yelled. He grabbed her head and kissed her violently.

'You know I love you Irina! Don't be so stupid!' He cried. She pulled away.

'When that means something, I might believe you' She said. Then she exited the room and went back to her office. She was never going to divorce him for the kids sake and the fact that she loved him to bits. She hoped he still felt the same way because if he didn't she would be heartbroken.


	9. The Thirty Seventh Year: Part 1

The Thirty Seventh Year: Part 1

Irina was now thirty six and it was time to go on the mission. Valena and Alexai were nearly five and Jayne and Deleyna nearly three. Irina was so nervous and tried to feel as motivated as possible. She had given up finding out more about her phsycic powers when she had met Dovchenko and had her children. They didn't seem important anymore. She had a great life and she didn't want her abilities ruining it as they did when she was a child. She had, had a perfect life then apart from her father being violent, but it had been spoilt by being phsycic. She and Dovchenko didn't really talk about it much and she was a little rusty but she would use them to get to Indiana Jones and make out she was really interested in using the power of the skull and completing the mission to scare him and get him to do what she wanted. The only reason she wanted to complete the mission was because she wanted to get home and see the children. Irina and Dovchenko boarded a plane to America. They would spend the night at a motel and then meet the already captured Doctor Jones tomorrow. He was already travelling from Mexico to Hangar 51 where the first stage of the mission would take place.

'At least the room is big I guess' Irina said, sitting on the bed.

'Are you blind? Look at it!' Dovchenko said. She looked down, hurt.

'Please don't be mean to me' She murmured. They hadn't been alone together for a very long time and Dovchenko was hoping to rekindle their romance. He obviously hadn't got off to a good start.

'I'm sorry' He muttered. She unpacked a photo of the children. She smiled and stroked their faces before putting it on the bedside table. It was late so they both got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Irina started to read her book. Dovchenko was very bored.

'I've got nothing to do' He said.

'Why didn't you bring anything?' Irina asked.

'I don't know, I forgot with you moaning at me' Dovchenko said.

'Me moaning at you!? Hah! You haven't said a single nice word to me since Jayne and Deleyna were born!' Irina cried.

'Well nor have you!' Dovchenko said.

'I have! You just haven't listened! And you always push me away! How long has it been since we cuddled or kissed? Hmm? Ages!' She ranted. It was true and it finally sunk in.

'Irina I...' He trailed off.

'You what? Don't love me anymore?' Irina asked.

'No! Irina I love you with all my heart! I want us to be like we used to and stop arguing all the time. I want to keep you warm at night and kiss you all day long again. I just haven't found the time' Dovchenko said.

'Well now, you've got the time so get to work' Irina said. Suddenly a smile formed on his face. He leaned over, took the book from her hands and threw it across the room.

'Dovchenko!? What are you-' He cut her off with a long and deep kiss. She didn't pull away, she sank into him deeper, lying down and letting him lean over the top of her. He pulled away breathlessly.

'I've wanted to do that for ages' He whispered.

'Me too' She whispered. They kissed again and her tank top lifted with the friction of him being on top of her. He spotted the exposed skin of her stomach and started to kiss it gently. Her stomach was so flat, like she had never had children. She lifted the rest over her head and leaned back. He started to gently kiss her neck while playing with her nipples. She inhaled sharply.

'Mmm... that's so good' She whispered. She kissed his chest gently and ran her hands up and down his back. He pulled her trousers down and threw them on the floor. He got down between her legs and started to lick her clit. She let out a lustful moan in pleasure as he tongued her gently until she grew wet with desire. He pulled off his boxers and entered her gently and slowly. She threw her head back and moaned as he rubbed her clit while moving in and out of her. He started to move faster. She rewarded him with more moans until she climaxed loudly. He wondered if the soldiers in the other rooms could hear them but he didn't really care, he found it kind of sexy for some reason. His nose was against her forehead as he climaxed himself. He slowed down and then pulled out.

'Oh that was good' Irina said breathlessly.

'Oh yeah' He whispered. She turned onto her side and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her like he used to and kissed the top of her head.

'I'm glad we're back' She smiled.

'So am I' He smiled, gently stroking her back the way he knew she loved. She closed her eyes.

'Are you sleepy?' He asked.

'Mmm..' She nodded.

'Go to sleep then' He whispered, turning the light off. She got comfortable and then let him stroke her off to sleep. The next morning they were up bright and early to travel to Nevada. They were going to be in separate cars which Irina wasn't too pleased about but she dealt with it. She sat in the back of a car with two other russian soldiers in the front. She pretended not to notice the drivers glances into the back at her. They arrived at the hangar and Irina watched Dovchenko get out to interrogate Indiana Jones first. As he went to punch him she decided that it would be best to make an entrance at that point. Dovchenko didn't like the attention that Indiana Jones was giving her and stayed incredibly close to her throughout the entire meeting. Indiana Jones agreed to help them after Irina pointed a sword to his throat, something she really didn't want to do but she had to, to make him help. When they actually found the crate Irina opened it. As she was examining the alien corpse inside the crate she heard a massive crack and before she knew it there was a gun being aimed at her.

'Drop the guns! Or Colonel Doctor Spalko is dead' Indiana Jones, voice rang out in the massive warehouse. She swallowed slowly, trying to hide her fear. She hoped Dovchenko would do something. He immediately lowered his gun, fearing for his wifes life. When Indiana Jones' companion Mac turned his gun to point at Indy he raised his gun again, knowing that it was safe. This started an entire cufuffle of activity. Irina ordered her soldiers to go after Indiana Jones while she got into the drivers seat of the jeep that the crate with the alien in it had been loaded onto. She drove off only to see Indiana Jones swinging from the ceiling on his bullwhip, aiming for her. He had misjudged and landed in the car behind her. She felt a certain measure of safety until she saw him elbow both soldiers out of the car and crash into the back of her. He jumped onto the back making her swerve the car. He grabbed her and threw her out of the car. She screamed and landed unharmed in a crate. She got up and ordered her soldiers to block the exits of the hangar while Dovchenko chased after Indy. She was unaware of the events that happened after. All she heard was a loud shriek and a whooshing sound. She worried for Dovchenko's safety so she got in a car next to Mac and drove to meet him. Where Indy had got to was a mystery. She would get him back though. She had already sent soldiers to kidnap Oxley and Marion Ravenwood. That night Irina and Dovchenko boarded a plane back to Moscow.

'I can't wait to see the kids again' Irina said.

'I know sweetheart' Dovchenko smiled.

'It's just been so stressful without them near me' Irina said.

'You know they're getting well looked after' Dovchenko smiled, reassuringly rubbing her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

'I know but I just like to know that they're doing okay without me' Irina said.

'I understand' Dovchenko said. When they landed they were surprised to see Osaka, Aleksandr and the children waiting for them at the airport. Irina immediately ran out to see them. She caught all of the children in a tight hug.

'Oh I've missed you so much!' She cried.

'You've only been gone two days Mama' Valena laughed.

'I know but I miss you!' Irina smiled.

'Well, seeing as you've missed us all so much, Aleksandr and I have decided to treat you all to dinner at the new resturaunt in town, seeing as you don't have to go back to the HQ until tomorrow' Osaka smiled.

'Oh Mama! Thank you! You are both so kind!' Irina cried, hugging her mother and father. Aleksandr drove them all to the resturaunt and they got a big table.

'It's so nice to be all together, as a family' Dovchenko smiled, kissing the top of Irina's head. The children noticed this display of affection and smiled at each other.

'It sure is. Just think about it, ten years ago I didn't think I was going to have all this. A loving mother and father, an amazing husband and four beautiful children' Irina beamed.

'It's amazing how your life just makes everything work out for you, even if you have been through so much loss and dissappointment, it always finds it's ways of bringing hope and happiness back into your life' Osaka smiled.

'I want to be just like my Mama when I grow up!' Jayne grinned.

'Me too!' The children chorused.

'Thank you babies' Irina smiled.

'So how long of the mission have you got left?' Osaka asked.

'Well, they said it would take around six months but I want to try and get it done before then so we can get back for the kids' Irina smiled.

'Wow that's a long time, how hard do they expect you to work!?' Aleksandr cried.

'Very hard. I really didn't want to do this one but I have to' Irina said.

'You gotta do what you gotta do' Osaka said.

'Very true' Dovchenko said. After dinner Irina and Dovchenko took the children back to their house to stay the night. They would be going back to Osaka and Aleksandr's in the morning before they went back to work. Irina really didn't want to leave them but she had to.

'Hey babies, do you want to sleep in with Mama and Daddy tonight?' Irina asked.

'Yes please Mama!' They all cried.

'Come on then' Irina smiled, beckoning them to the bedroom. Dovchenko was already in bed reading a book. He smiled as their children all climbed into bed. Alexai got in next to Dovchenko, then it was Deleyna, then Jayne and then Valena next to Irina.

'Isn't this cosy' Irina smiled.

'Do you want Daddy to read you a bedtime story?' Dovchenko asked.

'Yes please Daddy!' They all grinned. He retrieved their favourite book from the bedside cabinet and read it to them. Then he put the book down.

'Goodnight everyone' He smiled, kissing the children and then Irina on the top of the head. Dovchenko and Irina stretched their arms across the children to cuddle them, their hands meeting in the middle. He grasped her hand gently and kissed it, surveying what they had created.

'I can't believe we created all of these' Irina whispered, smiling at the sleeping children.

'I know, they're all so beautiful, just like their mother I guess' Dovchenko smiled.

'They're a lot more beautiful than they're mother' Irina smiled. Then they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Irina had a really bad feeling about this mission, unlike the way she had felt on the others. She didn't know why.


	10. The Thirty Seventh Year: Part 2

The Thirty Seventh Year: Part 2

The next day they were back to work. Dovchenko had to write a report on the previous days activities and what they had achieved in capturing Indiana Jones. He also had to analyse their findings. He was slightly jealous of Irina's task of actually dissecting the alien. He would have enjoyed that a lot more. After three hours of report writing and dissections they were ready to leave for Peru. They would be camping their until Indiana Jones had found the skull, then they would capture him and hold him prisoner there. Soldiers had already set up camp and brought Oxley, they just had to wait for Marion to come and find him. Irina hated all of this scheming and cruelty but she was doing it with her children in mind. If she didn't follow orders then she would be sacked and they would have no income.

'I'm glad that's over' Irina said, leaning her head back on the airplane seat. They had just boarded and were getting ready for take off.

'You were lucky, you got to dissect an alien while I was stuck in a stuffy office writing crappy reports' Dovchenko said.

'Ooh, that sounds bad' Irina said.

'It was so boring!' Dovchenko moaned. Irina rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

'Mmm... I'm sorry' Irina said.

'It's okay, I feel a lot better now you're in my arms' He smiled. She lifted her head up and kissed him gently on the lips.

'I love you' She smiled.

'I love you more' Dovchenko grinned. She yawned.

'I'm so tired' She murmured.

'Do you want to go to sleep?' He asked.

'Yes please' She nodded.

'Rest your head on my lap, I'll wake you when we arrive' He whispered. She swung her legs up onto the seat and lay her head on his lap. He gently stroked from her temple to her neck, just how she liked it.

'Mmm.. that's nice' She murmured, dozing off. He leaned down and kissed where his fingertips had been. He couldn't see how he had lasted so long without being affectionate towards her. He loved her more than anyone could ever imagine. They arrived in Peru and then travelled by boat to the camp. They're tents were all set up nicely and conveniently they had been given a double mattress to sleep on. Dovchenko made the bed while Irina unpacked their belongings.

'This tent is big' Dovchenko said.

'I know, I might get a little scared in the night, you'll have to protect me' Irina smiled. He went over to her and hugged her from behind. He kissed the back of her neck.

'Mmm, you know I will gorgeous' He whispered in her ear.

'And it's supposed to get very cold in the jungle at night sometimes' Irina smiled.

'All the more of an excuse to hold you more tightly' Dovchenko smiled.

'I'll enjoy that greatly' She purred, seductively. She turned around, kissing him sweetly.

'Mmmm... I love it when you kiss me' He murmured, in between kisses.

'And I love kissing you' She whispered.

'Colonel Spalko!' A soldier interrupted. Irina quickly broke off the kiss.

'What!?' She asked annoyed.

'Oxley wants to see you' He said. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

'And since when has Oxley been able to order me around?' She asked.

'Since you want information from him' He said cockily. Fury filled Irina's eyes at being talked to like that. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. She shoved him up against a tent pole.

'Who the hell do you think you are!? Speaking to me, your Colonel like that!?' She yelled.

'I'm sorry Colonel! I didn't think Colonel!' He cried.

'Irina, let him go' Dovchenko sighed. She cast a look of her soldier at him.

'Did you hear what he just said to me?' She asked.

'He said he didn't think Irina, come on, let him go' Dovchenko said. Reluctantly she released him and he scurried off outside. Dovchenko walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and was immediately calmed down.

'I'm sorry Dovchenko, sometimes my anger gets the better of me' She said, kissing his lips.

'Mmmm... I gathered' He smiled.

'I'm going to go and see what I can get from Oxley, could you watch the soldiers for me? There's free vodka available and that's like lighting a match in a gas chamber so you gotta watch them' She said.

'Of course gorgeous, I'll see you later' He smiled. She gave him one more kiss and then went to the next tent where Oxley was being held. He was sat looking wistfully into the distance. She strode in, fingers wrapped around her belt. Before she could say anything he spoke.

'I'm not telling you anything' He said gruffly in his worn out voice.

'We haven't met before, shouldn't we get to know each other a little first' She said sarcastically, pulling a chair up in front of him.

'You must be Irina Spalko, the soldiers talk about you more than anything else. Do you realise how scared they are of you?' He said.

'To be honest Mr Oxley I really don't care what they think of me. I do whatever I can to get the job done and if that involves me scaring the shit out of them then so be it' Irina said.

'You are such a beautiful girl, you could achieve so much more without all of these cavauting goons' He said with a small smile.

'Flattery really isn't needed Oxley, you see, I can get inside your mind' She said.

'The skull's power is something you cannot contend with. You will surely die if you were to return it. That amount of knowledge is too much for the human brain to absorb, you will boil to death. Believe me, I have done many experiments, observations and research to prove that' He said. Irina looked down, trying hard not to show her emotions.

'My guessing is your husband is Colonel Dovchenko, you have children together? Just think of them, how would they feel if their mother wasn't to return home because she would rather be a slave to the USSR' Oxley said. She shook her head in anger.

'You have no idea what you are talking about, I love my children with all my heart, that's why I fucking went on this mission in the first place. If I refused they would kill me, if I fail they'll kill me! How can you even think of saying something like that?' She asked.

'It's just a warning, you can choose you listen or ignore. Not my choice what you do' He said.

'Okay, here's the deal smarty pants, when Indiana Jones finds the skull and my husband brings him here, you are going to talk to the skull and talk to it's people. I don't care what the consequences are for you, that is the only communication I want you to have with anyone. From now on, it's you and the aliens, no one else. Got it!?' She yelled.

'I have took on board and understood what you have said' Oxley said. Then she left without another word. It only took three weeks for Marion to come looking for Oxley. Dovchenko nipped her in the bud immediately and brought her to the camp. Irina found she didn't care anymore. She was just focused on bringing power to Russia and getting back to her children. She didn't tell Dovchenko about what Oxley had told her. She didn't want him thinking about the possiblity of her death. Irina didn't even bother meeting Marion. She was just a bribe, a tool to get what she wanted from Indiana. It was another month until Indiana finally showed up along with his companion Mutt Williams. She made Oxley talk to the skull which made him mad because he looked at it for too long. It was the night before Irina was going to officially talk to Indiana Jones and make him talk to the skull. She lay in bed with Dovchenko while the night breeze gently blew her hair. She was lying on her stomach while he kissed up and down her spine.

'Although I've missed the kids I have enjoyed the time alone with you' She smiled.

'Mmmm... me too' He murmured. She turned over so that he was on top of her. She was naked as it was so hot. He looked down at her breasts. She smacked him playfully.

'Dovchenko!' She said.

'I'm sorry sweetie, they're just so nice' He grinned.

'Oh what the hell, look at them all you like' She smiled. He leaned down and gently sucked on a nipple.

'They taste so good, you taste so good' He murmured.

'Mmm, Dovchenko! You're turning me on' She moaned.

'That's the point baby' He grinned, starting to kiss down her stomach.

'Dovchenko! I want to sleep!' She whined playfully.

'Okay baby, I'm sorry' He laughed, lying down next to her. She lay her head on his chest.

'Mmm.. give me a cuddle' She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He kissed her all over her face.

'I love you so damn much' He whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

'I love you too baby' She smiled contentedly. They spent couple of days talking to Mutt and Indy. They made Indy talk to the skull and he managed to interpret Ox, he was going to direct Irina to Akator until Mutt Williams made an attempt to escape. They managed to capture them after finding them in a quicksand pit.

'Stay in the jeep with them baby okay?' Irina said to Dovchenko.

'Of course my darling, I love you more than words can express' He smiled, he kissed her forehead.

'I love you too sweetie' She smiled. Then they went their separate ways. They were separate until they got to the ant hill. Mutt and Irina had already had a fight and she was pretty pissed off. In anger she drew her gun and pointed it at Indy and his family. Suddenly she felt something crawling on her hand. It was an ant. She was frightened to death of them but of course she refused to show that. She and her driver scurried off and she managed to get ahold of a tree branch just after the driver was devoured. She held on for dear life on the branch while surveying her surroundings. She noticed that Dovchenko had now jumped off of his jeep and was tackling Indiana Jones to the floor. She suddenly started to worry for his safety as the ants closed in. Luckily Oxley had the skull so he managed to use it to drive them away. Yet she still worried for him and she didn't know why. The vine was holding her up but what was holding him up?

Her heart jumped as she saw Indiana Jones hit him over ther head with a massive log. It was hard enough for her to watch him get hit but this was a whole new level. She watched as he slowly lost conciousness. She lost all trace of herself as he hit the floor and the ants came forward to claim him. She felt sick. Her husband, the love of her life was going to die.

'Dovchenko! Dovchenko! No please! Please! Oh god no! Not my Dovchenko!' She whispered to herself. She was numb, she couldn't express any emotion. She watched as he went limp and she could swear that she felt a piece of her heart die with him. Before she could even think about crying or screaming, or even registering the fact that he was dead, a truck pulled up to rescue her. She spent the rest of the day abseiling and travelling, it still hadn't sunk in that he had died. She refused to believe it. That night she sat on the cliffside looking at the stars. The soldiers were asleep further into the jungle and she finally let herself express what she felt.

'Dovchenko I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just watch you die and not be able to do anything about it! God if I had my way, I would have gone down their myself to pull you back out again. Do you know what? I'm just going to let it all out right here because I know you can hear me. Just before we went our separate ways in the jungle, when you said you loved me more than words could express. It was like you knew. Like you knew it was the end and that would be the last time we ever got to hold each other. I can't do it alone. I can't do it without you. I love you so fucking much and you were taken away from me. Our children have no father and I have no husband. The only person I have ever loved as much as my children is dead. I promise you baby, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, I have always loved you, from the moment you took your first breath on earth. Please understand that. I never meant anything I said when we argued. If I had known that this was going to happen I wouldn't have taken my time with you for granted. I would have made sure that you knew I loved you every minute of every day. I still do love you. I will always love you. I love you yesterday, I love you today, I will love you tomorrow and I will love you forever. Nothing can change that. Rest in peace my handsome husband, I will never forget you' She choked, tears streaming down her face. Then she curled up on the cliffside and cried her heart out. She could swear the she felt him stroking her hair like he used to.

Irina knew that he was with her all of the time and that feeling gave her comfot of some sort. He would always been in her heart and that would mean he would be close to her. He wouldn't want her to be sad, he would want her to finish the mission, be strong and get home for the children. They needed her more than ever now.

'Come on men, let's get to Akator' She said the next morning. She swallowed her tears and they continued on. It only took four more hours to get there and then they made it. She retrieved the skull from Oxley pretty much as soon as she got to the temple. Her heart pounded as she ascended the stairs to the throne. She held the skull up high with no fear. She could almost see Dovchenko encouraging her. She forgot all about Oxleys warning and returned the skull to it's body. She immediately sensed that something was wrong as soon as a loud shriek sounded. The temple started to crumble and the floor started to spin. Her head turned frantically as a portal opened in the ceiling. She knew in that instant that she was going to die if she didn't get out of there but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move. She thought she heard Indiana Jones and the others escape and the soldiers get taken up into the portal. Her head ached like crazy as knowledge poured into her. She started to scream with the pain. Her eyes widened as she saw her life flash behind her eyes. She saw everything.

The day she was born, the day her father came home, the day she met Natalia, the day she met Alexai, she saw all of the abuse, the day she escaped and fell in love with Alexai, the day he broke up with her, the day she met Xing, the day she met Jacard, the day she met Joe, the day she met Dovchenko, the day she got engaged to him, the day her parents loved her again, the day they got married, the day she found out she was pregnant for the first time, the day Valena and Alexai were born, the day she found out she was pregnant for the second time, the day Jayne and Deleyna were born. She saw all of the happiness. She let out a loud sob as emotion rushed through her. She saw Dovchenko standing before her smiling gently, reassuring her. He looked relaxed, happy. She forgot all of the pain that she was experiencing and walked into his arms. Then they danced up to heaven together in a flash of light.


	11. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Aleksandr and Osaka Spalko: We were absolutely devastated by the loss of our daughter and son in law. We campaigned for a memorial to be put outside the KGB headquarters for her commitment to the USSR and her bravery throughout her life. We got full custody of Valena, Alexai, Jayne and Deleyna, they are now all grown up with children of their own. We have grieved for many years, up until now but we had to stay strong for the childrens sake. We had to let them grieve. Telling them that their parents weren't coming home was the hardest thing we have ever had to do. We have always regretted how we treated Irina when she was a child but now we regret it even more. All of that time we could have spent loving her was wasted because of some stupid superstition. We have learnt now that you must spend every single minute that you get with the person you love effectively and use it to tell them how great they are and tell them how much they mean to you. Don't waste a single second.

Natalia: I remember the first time I met Irina. She was always beautiful, kind and loving. Some people didn't see it at all and still haven't and some people, it's just taken a while to notice and register. I married some ass called Sergei and had seven children called Eliza, Maylena, Jessica, Josef, Jermez, Petrova and Kellice. They are all so beautiful. What does this have to do with Irina? Well, it has taught me to spend every single moment of every day loving my children with all of my heart because if I were to lose them then I would like to look back and realise that I did a brilliant job of giving them a loving and stable home. Unfortunately Osaka and Aleksandr haven't always been there for Irina and they now have to live with all the time they wasted. I feel incredibly sorry for them and I'm glad that they eventually made amends. One thing I would say to Irina if she was still alive would be; I am so glad I met you Irina Spalko, you were the greatest influence of my life and you and your husband didn't deserve to die. I love you.

Lena: Irina was the only niece I was ever given. My brothers only had boys which was ironic in the fact that I had two girls Anna and Sylvia. Now my niece is gone and that has torn me apart. I could be thinking about what could have been and what ifs but where would that get me? Irina wouldn't want that. If anything, she would want me to treat my children better than she was treated when she was a child. She would want me to spend every moment loving them and wanting them. And I do. Many people saw Irina as being a villain. A cruel person who had no feelings. I hope that now people know the whole story they will see her in a different light and see the real Irina. The Irina I loved and still will love forever like she were my own daughter. I know she is watching over me right now and she always will.

Alexai: I am always thinking about what could have happened if I had stayed with Irina. Regretting that I let her go because I know her life would have taken a different path if I hadn't. She could have been alive. But then I think, if I hadn't have let her go she wouldn't have met Dovchenko, the person who made her more happy than anyone else could. The person who gave her four children. I know she was happy when she died. I couldn't say for sure that she'd be happy with me. I know she was meant to be with Dovchenko and I was meant to marry Elena and have my two beautiful children, Liseyta and Meenya. They are three things in my life that I will never take back or regret. Irina, it was fantastic while it lasted and I am ever grateful that I met you. You are an inspiration.

Jacard: I know I nearly took advantage of Irina. I am sorry for that and I know temptation took over me. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen and I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She was a stunner. But that wasn't what made her remarkable. It was her yearn to learn and her ability to absorb information and put it into practice that made her remarkable. Her ability to take pain and pressure to achieve ultimate goals. She was a model student and she deserved her degree in classical fencing and martial arts more than anyone else on this planet because it allowed her to do something she had always wanted to do. Unfortunately I do not think she died doing something she loved. She died doing something she was forced into, something she had lost interest in. I hope the KGB feel damn guilty about that.

Joe: I am in prison at the moment because I've been convicted of raping fifteen girls in Moscow and St. Petersburg. I know I attacked Irina and I deserve every minute I spend in prison, getting beat up by the guards and other prisoners. When I heard of her death and read it in the newspapers I was devastated and overwhelmed with guilt at what I did to her. I threatened her life and now she was actually dead. I don't know, I guess it was a wake up call. She has left this earth and is never coming back. One of the most beautiful women in the world is dead for no reason whatsoever. Although I haven't played any part in killing her, I feel that I have played a part in it. I don't know why. I think it's the guilt and the thought that I could have killed her myself. I am disgusted with myself and Irina has driven me to never even think of raping again. I am so sorry Irina.

Xing: When I last saw Irina, it was at her wedding. My wife Sheba was pregnant with my son Leon. I remember being more in love with Irina than anyone else. I don't even love my wife as much as I loved her, although I never tell her obviously. I now have three children. Leon, Kacy and Irina. I named the last one after Irina, my one true love. I told my wife that it was because I liked the name but really it's because I feel that a part of her still exists in my daughter. I know that may seem creepy as I am not in love with my daughter but she reminds me of Irina with her mannerisms and the way she wants to learn. I remember admiring that about Irina. Her eagerness to learn and develop new skills. She learnt quicker than any other student I have taught. I always use her as an example for my other students. Irina, you always were and still are an inspiration.

Dimitri Voldorov: Irina was such a loving mother and wife and I feel so sorry for her children. I feel sorry for Irina and Dovchenko as they have never been able to watch them grow up and see the children they now all have. The other soldiers saw her as a cold emotionless bitch but I saw who she really was. I saw the love in her eyes when she looked at Dovchenko and the children she created. I watched her bumps grow and I watched the happiness she felt as her family grew. She created her own life for herself and she did great. She inspires me every day to work hard and achieve and I think she inspires the other soldiers. They have worked harder and been ranked up since she died. I am sad that she is gone as she was so pretty and kind to me but I know she is happy where she is because she is with Dovchenko.

Valena, Alexai, Jayne and Deleyna Spalko Dovchenko: Mama, I wish you could have been there to see me graduate. I wish you could have been there to watch me grow up and get married. Dad I wish you could have been my best man and walked me down the aisle to marry my amazing husband, Pioter. I wish you both could have been here to see your six grandchildren, Lena, Irina (after you Mama), Antonin (After you Dad), Kayla, Jimmy and George. I know you died when I was very young but I still remember you. I remember your smile and the way you always told me, Jayne, Alexai and Deleyna that you loved us with all your heart. And Mama, we love you too. With all of our hearts. We couldn't have made it without you and I just wish that you were still here. You are always in my heart and you will always be close to me. No one can replace either of you. I will use what you have taught me to raise my children the way I know you would have raised us. Alexai is now married with two children, Vladim and Jaynetta. Jayne is married and now has two daughters, Lauren and Aimee. Deleyna is also married with four children, Tommy, Grace, Layla and Leighton. This is on behalf of all of use, we will love you forever and always.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF IRINA SPALKO AND ANTONIN DOVCHENKO.


End file.
